Forum:Puzzle Project
Project Overview This is a wiki about the Professor Layton series, which has various puzzles. It'd be very interesting if we could make the pages for them. The only problem is: this is gonna take some time (literally hundreds of Puzzles). To Do * Add a page for every Puzzle, starting with Curious Village. * Complete the Infobox with all available info * Add the PuzzleNav template on all earlier Puzzle pages. Log * Dec 20th 2010 - Project page made. * Jan 19th - Started adding Puzzles. * Jan 26th - More suggestions/To Do added. Discussion Before we start, it'd be interesting to specify exactly how we're gonna do it, and who's doing what. I feel we should start with the Templates / Layout of the pages. I can occupy myself a bit with the Templates. As for layout, I made a test page a while back: Where's the Town?. Some feedback wanted :). I'd also suggest adding a new Namespace for the puzzles (see if you don't know what a namespace is). This would group them together nicely and make searching for them easier. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : I love that layout. We desperately need to set up these puzzles, otherwise we'll never be able to call ourselves a Professor Layton wiki. XD =Trace Barkley|GFX 17:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :: We really should get this started. If anyone has anything to say, please reply here now. If I don't get replies, I'll just take it nobody has any complaints and will ask for the Puzzle Namespace to be added. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 12:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'll help, if you want. ::: SophiaDena13 13:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure, I can use all help I can get. But do you have any input on the design/namespace addition? - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 13:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I liked this idea. The layout of the puzzle pages looks great and I can't wait to see that puzzle list all complete. Approved. --Guest, call me Layton Fan 123 ::::::Hey i was given an NDS so ican now help in the puzzles part ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Alright, Nobody seems to have any major problems then. OK; I shall make some preparations then so we can finally start :) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 08:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Hey, one last idea! Should I make redirect pages for each puzzle? As in "CV001" would redirect to "Where's the Town" so that any person looking up puzzles could just type in the game abbreviation and puzzle number to find it? :D Just seems like a nice convenience. =Trace Barkley|GFX 16:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Sure, why not. That can easily be done at the end though ;). - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 16:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Hey, I wanna add a page for the 2nd puzzle, but there's a warning saying you can't. I have a whole page done and according to the puzzle style, may I make it? --Layton Fan 123 17:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Alright, most of my preparations are done now. In case you hadn't noticed, there is a checkbox "Puzzle" in now, which means the Namespace has been added. I'm going to start doing some puzzle pages later on :). Note that we're gonna name our pages "Puzzle:(puzzle name)" instead of just "(puzzle name)". This will make it more clear that it's a Puzzle, and it'll be seen by the Wiki as a Puzzle as well. I've edited the Noarticletext (the text that appears on pages that don't exist). It'll automatically add a link to the "Puzzle:" page if it exists. This means we don't need to create a redirect from "(puzzle name)" to "Puzzle:(puzzle name)" each time. If we divide the work a little, we should be able to do this fairly quickly. I suggest we each do 10 Puzzles a day (or more). If we have 4 active editors, that'd be 40 Puzzles a day. Adding 10 a day should still be doable for most people, and I'm sure there will be days someone adds more than 10. There are around 568 Puzzles (including weekly ones) for the US. With 40 a day, it'd take around 2 weeks (14.2 days) to add all of them, which isn't all that bad I'd say (I doubt many wiki's make 500+ pages that fast :P). Of course, we'll be doing the UK versions as well, but perhaps we should do those as last. Oh, and I got another good idea from the Spanish Layton wiki. For Puzzles with multiple "solution screens" (eg. where you have to do steps to finish it), we can use a slideshow gallery. Example: CV001.png CV002.gif CV003.gif - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 09:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't work with MonoBook... Could you find a way so it works with it, so I don't need to change my preferences to the Wikia look everytime I put this on? --Layton Fan 123 14:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been looking through the page source, css and js but I simply can't figure out why it won't work on monobook. With the code as it is it should work, but it doesn't for whatever reason... But we'll come up with something. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::No worries, it's working now. Yay! --Layton Fan 123 13:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, time to start For anyone who wants to help: please see this page: Professor Layton Wiki:Adding Puzzles. Follow that and you'll have many puzzles added in no time ;). Now we just need to see who does what. I believe it's best someone occupies with the images and the others add Puzzles. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 16:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, awesome. I'll start at puzzle 80 in CV and head forward from there! =Trace Barkley|GFX 14:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I have Diabolical Box, so maybe I can help with those puzzles. --Layton Fan 123 14:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome. And I have to say, those text files really streamline the process. XD Unfortunately, my computer chooses which pictures on the PL blog it wants to load and doesn't want to load. >.> I'll put as many as I can, but a lot of the puzzle pages I make will need to have pictures added. D: Sorry. =Trace Barkley|GFX 14:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Tjcool and I are in charge of the images, so no worries. :D --Layton Fan 123 14:55, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, we can do all the images ;). As for the text files, yeah they really speed up the process. Unfortunately, it seems they got smarter the second game and after, as they encrypted the texts... So I can't extract them atm until I can find out how to unencrypt the texts. And UF has another encryption method as DB, so that'll be even more work :(. So anyway, Puzzles for DB and UF will need to be typed manually for now I'm afraid. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 14:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- I've done the CV ones up to nr 80. I'll leave the rest up to you Trace (Also leaving them so new contributors can easily add puzzles). Meanwhile we can start with the DB ones, I've just created the PuzzleIndex Template. Unfortunately, we're gonna have to do a lot of typing work lol. To make it a little easier, you can press the "Preload" link on non-existing Puzzle pages to add the default layout. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 19:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok, hang on hang on!! I've got some more ideas. Sorry, i know i'm a bit late with this, but i think they're good ideas: *Each puzzle could have a link to the previous and next puzzle, just like they did on Bulbapedia for the pokémon. *Some puzzles give an additional reward, like a part for the robot dog or a painting scrap. We could put that into the infobox as well. *Put a bit of the storyline on the puzzle's page! Explain where and when it is solved, and why. MoltenAsh 21:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : I like the first two, a lot, but the last one would take some time. XD We could do it, it'd just take a lot to get done right. What do you think tj? =Trace Barkley|GFX 01:58, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :: First idea: sure why not. The box at the bottom already links all other puzzles though. Will be making a template for it then. Second idea: Yeah I can add that to the infobox I guess. Third: It's gonna take quite some time to add the puzzles already. We can do this, but perhaps we should keep it for the end. I think our main priority atm. is to have the puzzle pages there. They can be expanded as much as you want later on. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I just added the PuzzleNav Template. It will be used for the first suggestion. I'll rebuild the generated zip so it'll be included (+ a few new techniques I found out). For suggestion 2, I'll add it to the Infobox. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 12:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) C'Mon people It's not because I'm a little busy atm. that you can't continue adding puzzle pages! I'd like to have them done before the Specter's Flute comes out. I'll start myself again soon as well. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 09:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Sorrysorrysorry. D: To be honest I lose concentration after about 10 and it goes downhill from there. I will go get some done right now, though! =Trace Barkley|GFX 15:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC)